Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: The wolf-people were the only creatures in the whole forest Norman was afraid of. Who wouldn't be scared of animals such as them? Parapines, slash, don't like gay, go away.


**Hey there! I'm new to the ship, so please don't hate me too much :/ Inspired by this **** post/42748196821/whos-afraid-of-the-big-bad-wolf-my-first**** picture right here. It's beautiful! **

**I Do Not Own Gravity Falls Or ParaNorman**

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf**

_ "Just get me some muffins, please Norman?" _His grandmother had said that morning. _"A quick run into town never hurt anyone."_

Norman wanted to argue with her and say that, yes, a walk to town _had _hurt someone. It _had _killed her, his grandmother, after all. The fact that she seemed to either forget about that, or not care, drove Norman insane. What did she need with muffins anyways? She was _dead_!

That didn't matter anymore, seeing as Norman was already half way back from town. He carried a basket, hidden inside his red cloak. It was that very cloak that had gotten him the name, 'Little Red Riding Hood' from the town bully, Alvin. It was girly, but he couldn't care less about what the others had to say. Ever since he was a little boy, they would tease him about his ability to see and speak with the dead. He'd just grown immune to all of their insults.

Something snapped behind him, but he kept going. There were a lot of things to fear in those woods. Gnomes, Manotaurs, and Gremloblins were a few of the creatures that lurked within the shadows. Of course, Norman wasn't _actually _scared of any of them. Gnomes were small enough to boot in the head, and Manotaurs lacked any form of inelegance. He even carried a mirror to deal with Gremloblins.

There were creatures, however, that Norman _did _fear. The wolf people.

For as long as he could remember, Norman was told by his parents to always stay far away from the human-beast hybrids. _"They'll eat you alive!" _They'd say. _"They'll leave nothing but bones!"_

Those stories stuck in Norman's head. He had done as much research on the beast as he could, learning that there was more than one. They were like a family of were-wolves, and had been around since before the settlers landed for the first time. The oldest stayed hidden, being more concerned with the creatures of the forest than humans. However, the two younger pups were wild, curious, and _hungry. _They were the ones to be scared of.

There was snickering from the bushes. Norman's heart stopped. It was one of them.

He sped up, going from a fast walk to a slow run. The wolf in the bushes did the same thing, following close behind. Norman didn't dare look behind him. If he did, he could very well trip and fall.

His cloak flowed behind him, flapping in the wind. His feet crunched against the fallen leaves and the low growing plants. He could make it, he decided, starting to run even faster. He could see the old brick well, the one that was worn down to it's foundation's and had been remade to become a bench of some sorts. That meant he was three quarters out of the forest.

Suddenly, the wolf's snickering could be heard right beside him. Before he really knew what was going on, he was knocked down, pinned down against the bench/well. Norman cried out, closing his eyes and cringing, waiting for the pain of teeth sinking into his flesh. It never happened though. The only things Norman could feel were the moist ground beneath him, the bricks beneath his head and against his shoulders, and the heavy and warm body sitting on top of him. No pain.

Slowly, Norman opened one blue eye, and then another. All the breathe left his lips as he looked up.

It was the wolf-boy. The sun shone through a rare clearing in the tree tops, illuminating his features. His hair was curly and brown, but looked surprisingly soft. His eyes were brown, and half-lidded in curiosity, and something else. His chest was bare, showing small muscles, toned from living in the wild, Norman guessed. His lower half was covered in greyish-brown fur, ending at his ankles, where his feet were left without shoes. Behind, his tail was wagging slowly. Norman's insides twisted in some weird heat and, yearning? He had no idea what it was.

The wolf-boy leaned down, placing one hand beside Norman's waist, and and other on the bricks. He smirked, little fangs poking out behind his lips.

"What's a cute boy like you doing out here in the forest?" He said in a low voice. If Norman didn't know better, he would say that it almost had a seductive tone to it.

"I-I'm t-taking muffins t-to my g-grandma." Norman managed to stutter out. His heart was racing, but that wasn't fear. It was close, but, it almost felt good_. Almost_.

"Oh! Muffins!" The wolf-boy's eyes grew wide in excitement. His eyes met with the woven basket, and he sniffed the air. "Chocolate chip! That's my favourite!"

The wolf-boy pulled Norman's basket out, looking at it's contents. Norman fully expected him to eat all of the muffins with no remorse, now that he wasn't fearing for his life. But the wolf-boy didn't. He just took one to his nose, sniffed it, and then placed it back in Norman's basket. "Too bad they're for your grandma."

Norman blinked stupidly. He should say something, anything, but he was too stunned to form even the simplest of words. The wolf-boy stared down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey cutie," He said, leaning close and looking into one of Norman's eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something..."

"I-I..." Norman swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. "I thought you w-were going t-to eat m-me."

The wolf-boy started laughing. He kept laughing too, until he was out of breath and was leaning on Norman -who was blushing heavily- for support. "I-I," the wolf-boy said breathlessly, "I would n-never eat a person! Th-that's just gross!" The wolf-boy calmed down a little, and they fell into a silence. His brown eyes were just _watching _him, with this _expression. _If he had felt weird earlier, those feelings were nothing compared to this.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" Norman blushed. He tried to look away, but it was impossible. He was, dare he say, hypnotized. None of the books said that wolf-people could do that!

"You're cute." The wolf-boy said. "Wh-what's your name?"

"It's Norman."

"I'm Dipper." The wolf-boy, Dipper, lowered his head. His lips slid effortlessly against Norman's, warm and soft and _perfect. _

Norman's heart was bursting. This was wrong, this was wrong, this was so wrong. Not only was Dipper a _boy, _but he was a _wolf-boy_! He shouldn't have been doing this, and he sure as heck should _not _have been enjoying it as much as he did. The core of his chest was burning up in something other than physical heat. His whole body felt like it had been shot with lightning, pure and white. It was raw energy, pulsating through every vein.

"I'm sorry." Dipper said as he pulled away from Norman slowly. "You were too, _perfect_." Dipper stood up, helping the flustered teen to his feet. They just stared at each other, both scared to admit that they wanted more than one kiss.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Norman said, rushed. He was blushing so heavily, he almost felt light headed. It was because of his blush, _because of his blush. _

"I'd like that." Dipper waved Norman off as the teen ran in the direction of his home.

The 'Big Bad Wolf' suddenly didn't seem so scary.

**Um, yeaaahhh, please don't hate on it, I know it kinda sucks :/ Sorry for my failness!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
